10 Things
by andthenshesaid
Summary: 10 things you never knew or maybe guessed about 26 Harry Potter characters from Astoria Greengrass to Blaise Zabini.
1. A

**Ok. So I'm back from my like year long hiatus. And going into the world of Harry Potter. Yeah Yeah. I don't expect many people to read this honestly ,there are so many out there and its not that good. But I felt like writing it.**

**It's going to go like A-Z. With 1 facts about like a person who's name (first or last) begins with that letter. And you can suggest people in your reviews, I guess. But I've got like my mind set on a few of the people I'm doing. **

**Oh. And Astoria was the girl who married Malfoy. And I've been reading lots of those fics recently, so I figured I'd start with her.**

**Oh. And I don't own it.**

A

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy

She was never really sure why she was in Slytherin. Daphne had all the wit and cunning and evilness that is usually associated with it, even if she could be a bit if a dunce. She figured she was just put there because she didn't have bravery, a good work ethic, and she wasn't that smart, but she was a Greengrass and they were Slytherin.

The first time she saw Draco Malfoy she almost fainted. He was one of Daphne's friends and looked like some kind of god.

Then of course he spoke to her and asked her what the little loser first year was staring at him for, like he was one of the most important people since Dumbledore. Of course in his mind he was. She responded back by telling him that she was staring at the guy who'd cried for weeks after a little scratch on his arm. She'd expected to be hit, but he just laughed and asked if she was Daphne's sister.

She hated her name. Astoria Delphinus Greengrass. The meaning of Astoria was quail. A bird. Delphinus was dolphin. So she was a bird dolphin. She really did think her parents maybe hated her when she found that out.

She'd always vowed to not name her kids something stupid. She wanted something like Fred or Daniel or Lily or Hannah. But then she met people with those names. And some how most of them seemed to die. And she didn't want her children named after dead people. That was just scary.

Then Draco married her and their son HAD to be named after a constellation or the world would end. So Scorpius Hyperion was born.

Her parents had wanted a son. They'd lived with Daphne because she was pretty. Astoria was ok looking, but no the beauty that Daphne was. Then the healers told her mother that there was a 99% chance she'd die if she attempted another pregnancy after her. When Daphne told her that, she got another little feeling that maybe her parents weren't exactly happy she was around.

When she was little she refused to pick a favorite color. It was always rainbow, if anyone asked. Then on her 15th birthday, Draco gave her a necklace with a stone the exact color of his eyes. So grey might have become her favorite, but rainbow was at least a close second.

When Scorpius brought home Rose Weasley for dinner, he was shaking so damn hard that it looked like a seizure. Draco had sulked the entire dinner and Rose just kept staring at Draco like she was trying to take him apart. So Astoria had tried to keep the conversation going, but honestly it was one of the most awkward 2 hours of her life.

Then on the next dinner, when it was both the families. That was even more awkward. But Astoria found out that Ron was a Chudley Cannons fan. And that was when she decided that Draco could stuff it up his arse, the Weasley's were some of the best people she'd ever met.

**Ok. Review. Ask Questions. Suggest. B is next. And I'm probably gonna do Bill Weasley or the Bloody Baron. I dunno yet. **


	2. B

**Sigh. This one really isn't that good. Sorry. I like about half of them, but the others are just ehh. And I utterly despise the 10th one.**

**But I needed to get this posted because I won't have like anytime to post much for the next week or so. (HELLO SCHOOL) **

**Ok. So I don't own it. Bla.**

B

Bill Weasley

He'd always been forced to baby sit the rest of the family. He was the oldest and all that. Charlie was always running outside trying to fight the gnomes with a stick. Percy would sit and read his book. Some huge one that Bill probably wouldn't start until he was 15 or so. The twins wreaked complete and utter havoc every second you didn't have your eyes on them and Ron cried far to much then a healthy toddler should. So Ginny was his favorite. She just kind of sat there and smiled. By the time she was old enough to cause trouble, he was gone and it was Charlie's job.

He'd always wanted a ukulele. Some old man in the village played one and Bill would stare at it for hours. But his parents wouldn't waste their money on it, so he got a puzzle instead.

At 10 years old, right before Hogwarts, he'd died his hair black because he wanted to be normal. He looked goth, but he still kept it for a week to prove a point.

He'd felt like the worst brother ever when he heard what happened to Ginny in her first year. And he didn't know if it was that he hadn't been there, it had happened at all, or that he hadn't heard about until a week after. Possibly all 3.

At Percy's funeral, all he could think about was when they were little and he'd tried to convince him to try his favorite book, Percy the Perky Porcupine goes to the Zoo. Bill had thought it was so cool they had the same name. Percy, at age 6 and a ½, had told him that book was juvenile and proceeded to read some important looking article in the paper.

Whenever he caught Ron staring at Fluer, he was always torn between laughing and wanting to punch him. Bill usually settled for snogging her the next second he had.

The first time he got really drunk was when he got the Head Boy badge. And that was only because the twins kept sneaking alcohol into his food and drinks while he wasn't looking. He tried to convince himself they were jealous, but he knew they were just being funny. It wasn't their fault that Charlie now has picture of him in his underwear snogging a gnome.

While he knew he wasn't supposed to have favorite children, he had to say his favorite was Dom. Vicky was a perfect miniature of Fluer, but she wasn't a family person. She was a Teddy person. Louis had black hair and Fluer's bright blue eyes. He had no clue where the hair came from, but Fluer said her grandfather had it. But Dom. Dom was a Weasley, with her bright red hair. She still had Fluer's eyes, though. Plus she was into History. And she wanted to know all about daddy's job with all the pyramids and mummies.

His worst class was Herbology, not because he was horrible at it, but because Virginia Davies was in it. She was the most gorgeous girl in what seemed like the universe (then he met Fluer and that entirely changed that opinion, but still). So he would spend the whole class staring at her and getting bitten by plants.

When he was attacked by that werewolf, he knew his mother was worried Fluer wouldn't love him anymore because of those damn scars. But he wasn't worried. Hell. He'd love Fluer if she looked like the female version of Goyle. And he knows she'll love him no matter what too.

**Ok. Review. Constructive criticism is nice. So are good reviews. Blablablabla. Sorry. I'm like all yucky and tired this morning, so whatever. **

**So. Next chapter is C. At first I was thinking Charlie. But that's 2 Weasleys in a row, so that's probably not gonna happen. So tell me who you want in a review.**


	3. C

**Ok. Yes, almost all of you voted for Cedric. But then one reviewer (cullen's pet) suggested Cormac. And then I couldn't get him out of my head. So here ya go. **

**I don't own it.**

C

Cormac McLaggen

Once, his older brother Colton had told him that his name meant "impure son." Since then, he couldn't help but notice how he didn't exactly resemble the rest of his family. But he tried to ignore it.

He married Lavender Brown. She was amazingly sweet. And open to snogging. And not afraid to say "Cormac is my boyfriend!" to a load of first years ogling them. Plus it's kind of hard not to fall in love when you've both been dumped by part of the infamous RonandHermione.

He knew it was weird, but he liked Slughorn. It made him think of an old grandparent or something. He also would kind of like to grow old with a bunch of people sending him stuff and taking care of him. Who wouldn't?

When he came to Hogwarts his goal was to be keeper. Like his maybe-dad. To prove he was a McLaggen. Then that 5th year, Wood, got it because he'd done this spectacular flip thing on his broom to get one. There went 2nd. 3rd and 4th were gone because Wood was still there. 5th was cancelled and during 6th he was in the hospital. By 7th, he was getting desperate. So he might have overreacted a bit when he didn't get it. A little bit at least.

He could never turn down a bet. Ever. It was too much on his pride. Like when his brother made him model some girl dress robes to their neighbors, or yodeling at the top of his lungs when his little brother got sorted, and eating that pound of doxy eggs.

The most confusing girl he ever met was Hermione Granger. She was hot. And he was Cormac McLaggen. Perfect couple, right? She practically begged him to go to that party with her, but then she avoids him the whole time. And then she goes out with Weasley. Really?

The only person he's really ever hated was Ronald Weasley. Everyone else was severely dislike. But Weasley got everything. Hermione, a loving family, a best friend who's always there for him, and the Keeper. He was just that freaking amazing. He even got to snog Lavender.

His mother was killed by Bellatrix Black. While on the run for being muggleborn. His father died of a heart attack when he heard the news. Which is all Bellatrix Black's fault. Bellatrix Black killed Colton. He really hates Bellatrix Black

When Molly Weasley killed her, he sighed. She was just another Weasley taking the glory.

But 2 years later, when Coraline McLaggen was born, he gave her the middle name Molly. She had killed that bitch, after all.

**Hm. I like this one better than Bill. But less than Astoria. **

**Next is D. Dudley, Dobby, or Dumbledore? Maybe Draco, but I already did Astoria and those might end up being pretty similar. **


	4. D

**Ok. So Dudley won the poll. Dobby was a close second. Sorry for the people who love him. Maybe I'll do Kreacher for K. **

**I don't own it.**

D

Dudley Dursley

Ever since his 12th birthday, he'd been terrified of snakes. And zoos. And really of Brazil in general. He pictured it as some giant rainforest filled with giant snakes and no TV.

He also didn't eat toffee anymore. Which was quite sad, because he used to love the stuff. But he always thought of that choking feeling when saw one.

And mists. He couldn't see anything. And then, he got the feeling one of those _things _was going to come and kill him or something. The wizarding world, he'd decided wasn't a safe place.

Aunt Marge smelled funny. He'd always thought so. Like dogs and old tea and some weird musty smell, like an attic.

He figured he was the one who saved his parents life. They might not have gone after all, if he hadn't said he was.

His favorite animal used to be a pig. They were always so happy just eating and snorting and rolling around in mud. Then he got a pig tail from a giant man with an umbrella. And his favorite animal became turtles.

He married a perfectly normal muggle. They had 2 perfectly normal children. 2 boys. Richard and Fitch. Then came the third. Iris Gertrude Dursley. She turned 11. A letter came. _The _letter.

And since she was a muggleborn, the official groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher came to give them the information. Dudley hid in his room the entire time.

He and Harry invited each other to their weddings. But both seemed to make up excuses not to come. Harry was busy "making sure the remaining pockets of death eaters were rounded up, it was his job as an auror." Dudley had no clue what death eaters or aurors were. But it was a better excuse then his "it's Jodi's mother's birthday and she'll kill me if I'm not there." He felt bad for that one. Jodi's mother lived in Australia.

The first time he and Harry saw each other since Privet Drive was in Diagon Alley. The wand shop where the owner seemed intent on making him go mad. It wasn't an I-miss-you-I'm-sorry-I-love-you type of thing. More a you're-on-my-foot-oh-it's-you-hello thing. Still. They tried to make it work. Whatever _it _is.

**Not the longest. Not the best. But I like it. Review. And I have nooooo clue what to do with E. Theres probably something super obvious I'm missing though. Snapes mom maybe? Her name started with an E. I think.**


	5. E

**Ok. A know like all of you were all like do-eloise-midgen and stuff. But I really and truly don't remember her. And yes a ton of you told me who she was. But... Eh. I just couldn't do it. So here is Lily Evans. Who is kinda obvious now that I think about it.**

**Also I changed my penname thing. The other one was bugging the crap out of me. And this one probably will too eventually.**

**I don't own it.**

E

Lily **E**vans

Lily lived a fairy tale princess life. She even wrote a book. Her mother said it would "help with her stress." Milly, the lovely and sweet princess fought against the evil Mames to find love with the dashing and charming prince Merverus. Also starring the ladies-in-waiting Morcas and Malice, the 2 buffoons Mirius and Meter, and the evil-turned-good spy Memus.

Changes were made. In 5th year after the m-word incident Merverus dropped out of the story (killed in a freak jousting accident) and was replaced by Meff Mavies. Inspired by Jeff Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. In 6th, when James sat with her after her dad died, Mames became a fairy godmother of sorts and Moldemort became the villain.

Of course. In 7th year James Potter became her boyfriend and she ditched the fairy tale. Because she was going to hell before Mames became Millie's prince charming. But he could be hers.

She'd dreamed of a house full of children. First she'd have twins. Harry Severus and Iris Nicolette. Then another daughter. Georgina Claire. Then one more daughter. Madeline Emma. She would spend hours daydreaming baby names with Petunia. Some of her sister's favorites were Dudley Thom or Felicity Lillian. But, when she finally had her one baby, she would never trade Harry for anyone.

At a carnival once, around 13 or 14, a fortune teller told her and Petunia's fortunes. Petunia would marry rich, and have a bouncing baby boy. Lily was going to die on Halloween. She dropped her divination class shortly after.

In 2nd year she'd had a minuscule, barely there, teeny-tiny itsy-bitsy crush on Sirius Black. It went away quickly, but her best friend Alice never let her forget it.

The last time she'd seen her sister was at her wedding. And Lily got the feeling that she hadn't wanted to be there. Vernon couldn't come. And Petunia had just found out she was pregnant. Lily was always sad she'd never met little Dudley. Even though, according to her mother, who died a month after Harry was born, he was kind of a brat.

She and James had never gotten real jobs. It was pretty annoying, actually. She'd always wanted to be a healer. Save lives and all that.

She hated Quidditch. Couldn't play. Couldn't understand the rules. She could barely fly a freaking broom. At first, she came to the games because everyone else did. Then she figured out that it made no sense to her, even though millions had tried to explain it to her. Then she came for Dorcas. And for James, eventually. But still, she hated it. But she tried because it made her fell more like a wizard. And less like a _mud blood. _

She missed being little. Having her sister as her _sister._ Instead of just someone related to her. Being at home with her mom _and _her dad. Instead of just her mom. And having Severus Snape as a best friend, not just some random guy in the hallway.

**I don't really know what to do about this one. It was... I dunno. So tell me what you think. And if you hate it tell me. Because I'm not sure if I like it, love it, hate it, or ehh it. **

**And the next letter is... F. And I don't know if I can do Fred. So OTHER suggestions please.**


	6. F

**Ok. Here is Fenrir Greyback, cos I wanted to do someone evil.**

F

**F**enrir Greyback

He was bitten when he was 10. And then, even at that young age, his parents kicked him out. They still had his twin brother Thor, after all.

That was probably why he bit children. To test the parent. If they kicked him out, they were evil. If they kept them, they were stupid. And evil.

Thor. Thor had twins too. Remus and Romulus. He killed one and bit the other. Good riddance to them.

He was actually, quite possible, maybe stupid to join Voldemort. The dark lord himself was fairly creepy. And all the mindless followers acted like they were better than him. Awful.

Maybe 2 years after his parents had kicked him, and he was still changing in the woods and killing people at random, he found this Muggle comic book. X-Men. Wolverine. He couldn't really read it. But the pictures. Wolverine had control. That's what he wanted. And he got it.

He met a girl once. A muggle. Jillian Veronica Newbern. Jilly for short. She found him lying in the forest covered in self-inflicted cuts. Her father was a doctor. He stayed with them for 2 weeks. It was like a movie. He ate her in the end.

Humans (especially children) tasted like an exotic kind of chocolate crossed with the best burger you've ever had. And really, was eating them any worse than sticking people in Azkaban?

That Granger girl. The mud blood. The one at Malfoy Manor. God. She had smelled so amazing. It made his mouth water. He'd wanted her so badly.

Bill Weasley had tasted horrible. Like freckles and red hair and something spicy that made him want to sneeze. Thank god he wasn't in wolf form, or he would have gone insane.

He figured he was a pretty much a genius. Had anyone else thought of using their monthly gift to help people? Or themselves? After all. Sometimes he just couldn't resist taking at least a few bites.

**Hm.**.. **Ew. Too much talk about eating people. But thats like all he is. Sigh. I like it- sorta. They're all just really short. Evil is hard. Review?**

**G? G? Ginny. Maybe. George. Probably not. Maybe I'll do Weasely Twins for W. Who else? Godric Gryfindoor? Eh. **


	7. G

**Tada! Ginny Weasley. It's mostly cannon pairing. With a bit of Draco/Ginny for the luverly Jack Tamara. **

**Don't own it.**

G

**G**inny Weasley

She tried to make it look like her Bat Bogey Curse was a natural talent, in reality she'd stayed up all night for a week straight, so she could get it just right.

She was terrified of people sleep walking. It was like zombies, but worse. Possessed zombies. When she'd, stupidly, confided in Percy he said it was probably because of her incident (because that's all anyone ever called it, an incident) in first year.

She loved the subject Defense Against the Dark Arts. Probably why the DA was such a dream come true. And not, screw whatever went on in Ron's brain, because Harry led it.

Her favorite letter is H. Honoria, her best friend at Hogwarts. Harry Potter. The man she married. Hermione. Her other friend. Hagrid. Her favorite teacher. Hogwarts. The place she'd wanted to be at since before she could talk. Everything she loved started with H.

2nd year. Right when she'd gotten on the train. Everyone staring. At the girl who almost got killed. Only one person she could see _wasn't_. It was then that she started her painful, joy filled, odd, interesting, 7 month long crush on Draco Malfoy.

The polite word for it, she supposed would be crush. The true word would be stalking. She had a habit of stalking guys. Still. She learned a tracking spell with her wand. She memorized his schedule. She knew everything about him by heart. And yet, she and Draco had only spoken a handful of times. "Get out of my way Weaselette." "That's my injured arm, Freckles, stop staring at it. You have your hero to blame for it, anyway." "Stop staring at Potter, Weasel, it's pathetic."

It ended when she realized why she was obsessed with him. He remind her so much of Tom.

Tom. She still couldn't call him Voldemort or you-know-who anymore. He was her very first friend. She knew he killed everyone. She knew he was a scum sucking spawn of Satan. But he was still Tom. Tom could sound evil, anyway, if you said it in the right way.

Sometimes, even in the huge Weasley castle, she felt kind of like a loner. Ron had Harry and Hermione. Fred had George. Percy had his endless stream of owls. Bill and Charlie had formed their little oldest sibling club. Bill did at least try to include her. But she barely ever saw him anymore, anyway.

She really didn't mind her father's obsession with all the muggle stuff. It was kind of cool, really, to learn how they survived with out magic.

**Hm. Maybe my new 3rd favorite? Its okay at least. Kind of mixed up in order. And I wanted to add in something about her kids. Dang. Whatever. Review**

**H. God. There are sooo many H's. I probably won't do Harry cos he's too obvious. I kinda hate Hermione sometimes, so probably not her either. Helga Hufflepuff, Hagrid. Eh. Hedwig? Could I pull of an owl?**


	8. H

**Ok. For H, you get Hedwig. Because most of you apparently think I can pull this off. Cross your fingers.**

**Everyone belongs to JK Rowling. **

H

**H**edwig

Dying really isn't as hard as people though it would be. One second she was wondering about what was for supper and if she would have to deliver Christmas presents anytime soon, the next there was a flash of green light and she was gone.

Pidwidgeon was an annoying brat, with a head bigger than his body who hogged all the treats. But he was pretty hot. But annoying. And he had a stupid name.

Actually, she lost the respect for Ginny after she named that bird. Before she was the nice girl who jumped when she saw Harry and stole the letters she delivered to read them. Afterwards, she was one of the ones receiving the letters and the one who must have been hit in the head as a baby if she thought Pig was a good name for an owl.

Her worst fear was the giant man. When he picked her up at the store, she could have sworn that he was going to eat her. Being eaten was the worst way to die. Especially by people who can't cook.

The weirdest delivery she'd made was to some cave in the middle of nowhere. To a dog. With a cave filled with rat bones. She suspected that Harry was using some scheme to set a trail up for that one.

Usually, she loved Harry. But there were times when he was one of the most aggravating little people she'd ever met. Like when he insisted on having those stupid drab school owls send letters.

She didn't exactly know who she was named for. Someone from some book that the frizzy-hair girl carried around a lot.

Her favorite hair color was red. That Ron boy. Freckles. God. His hair just made her want to stare at it until the world ended.

She hated those awful people that she and Harry seemed to go to every summer. The large fat one yelled too much. The skinny one screeched too much. And the little fat one tried to pull our her feathers.

Hedwig was ever so glad when that rat left. He used to nap near her cage, when he wasn't in red-heads bed. And he smelled funny.

**Hm. Amazingly this wasn't too horrible. Yippee! Review. **

**Next letter is I. Um. I... Okay. My minds blank. Request!**


	9. I

**Yeah... This is a but late. But there are only 3 freaking I's in the whole wide world. At least ones who got more than a sentence. Someone (And I'm really really sorry that I'm to lazy do go look up your name. But you are remembered!) went on Wiki and got a list of people I've never freaking heard of. But the main 3 were Irma Pince, Igor Karkaroff, and Ignotus PEverel. So I chose Ignotus because I felt like it. But it took a while.**

**It all belongs to JK Rowling. Except the stuff I made up.**

**I**

**I**gnotus Peverel

At first, they hadn't actually been trying to make anything specific. Just something. Something, so they weren't forgotten.

Ignotus had gone humble. He'd combined all the combinations for a normal invisibility cloak, a few special spells and he had his cloak. Of course that makes it sound easy. He spent 4 years working on it. And one of the attempts made a small part of his upper back invisible. He called it a birthmark.

Antioch worked fast. It only took him 2 years. Cadmus had called it sloppy work. And truly, Antioch had missed some defense spells, some bonding spells he could have done to make the wand truly great. Maybe to save his life.

And Cadmus. Cadmus had only been dabbling in the science, not serious like the other two. He was to busy with Katrina and their hopes for the future. He'd been messing around. The brothers father had died when they were young and he hoped to bring her back. Never serious… until.

He kind of hated Katrina for dying. Cadmus had been so happy. So full of life. Then he became a mad man, trying to find the cure for death. And when he did… madness.

They'd almost let their friend in on the deal too. But when they offered it him, he'd just said that he had another way to be noticed. A non- life threatening way. God, Beedle. What a character.

He had 3 worst days of his life. The first was when someone knifed Antioch in the back. The second was when he found Cadmus lying on the ground, his wand at his throat. And the 3rd was when his son was born and he had no brothers to share it with.

The brothers didn't get into many fights. The only one that really stands out was when they were 16 or 17. Ignotus had accidentally upset Katrina. Which made Cadmus mad. And Antioch jumped into the fray. Cadmus and Ignotus broke each others noses, which made Katrina hate Ignotus. Of course, being hated by Katrina was like being hit with marshmallows, but still. His nose was never the same.

He'd named his son Agotus. His wife, at first, had called him a bastard for naming her sweet innocent little boy that name and that he was going to get beaten when he was older. But she'd just given birth. Later, she put together both his brothers names and apologized.

He'd always wanted to make the invisibility cloak rainbow. But, as Cadmus said, the cloak was supposed to look normal and normal cloaks weren't rainbow. Antioch had just called him a bat-brained fool and moved on with his work.

**I'm kind of liking this one. I had to actually look for his brother names though. Thank you internet. Review please.**

**Next letter...J! Hm... Ok. I can't think of one RIGHT now. But there are some. Like... JUSTIN FLINCH-FLETCHEY! There. Except I don't really wanna do him. Or Hestia Jones. But I forget who she was. Damn. Give me some good J people please!**


	10. J

**Ok. So I'm pretty sure if you add up the votes you get Lee Jordan. Because almost everyone either said Angelina Johnson or him. And I wasn't in the mood to do the torn-between-the-twins thing it would turn into. Sowwy. So. Just love it pretty please. **

**JK Rowling owns everything**

* * *

**J**

Lee **J**ordan

In Lee's first year, he met his new best friends, Fred and George Weasley. He knew he'd never quite be in on the little link that they had, as twins and all. But he was still their best non-Weasley friend. And everyone needs one of those.

In 2nd year the twins joined the Quidditch team. He tried out for seeker. That was a bust. Even he knew he was crap at flying. So he became commentator. And he was happy.

In 3rd year the infamous Harry Potter came to school. And more importantly, his older brother got him a giant tarantula. So what if Harry Potter was the boy who lived? He was Lee Jordan, boy with the giant hairy spider.

Also, he vaguely remembers that being the year that Fred and George became Gred and Forge. Mrs. Weasley had made him a sweater as well, as she had every year, but it had a spider on it.

In 4th year Ginny Weasley came to Hogwarts. He told George that she was going to be really hot when she was older. He was promptly beaten to the ground. He still has that scar. It's kind of shaped like a banana.

In Lee's 5th year, Sirius Black was on the loose, Harry Potter got a firebolt, McGonagall yelled a lot about O.W.L's, Ron Weasley had a near death experience and Gryffindor finally won. Good thing it happened, because Lee had about 20 galleons going on it against Nadine Gregory.

6th year. The chill year. Barely any classes. The Triwizard Tournament. He'd cheerfully watched Fred and George enter (and fail, happily cheered on Angelina, gleefully put bets on Harry Potter, and cried like hell when Cedric Diggory died.

It didn't make sense to him. He'd hung out with Diggory at the Quidditch Cup. Maybe not as much as he had with his other friends, but Diggory was cool for a Hufflepuff. IT just didn't make sense.

In his 7th year he had to deal with that bitch Umbridge. Though, in a way she made the year more fun. DA and nifflers. Even though he was sorry that helped in getting Hagrid fired. He helped with the joke shop and more fun. The most depressing thing, he supposed, was watching his two best friends fly away. _Without him._

After Hogwarts, he figured he needed to do something with his life. But he was never good with authority. He milled around, working in twins store. Then he tried his dads bookshop. Then the twins again. Then he tried for auror. Then the twins when he got bored again. The twins always had a job for him. But it wasn't until you-know-who took over that he found something he was really good at. Being River in Potterwatch was probably his longest job ever.

* * *

**Okeydokey. I actually like this one. Like a lot. Like maybe more than Astoria lots. I dunno. I just do. Maybe its the by year thing. It organized it or something? Whatever. Review.**

**Next Letter is K... Katy Bell? I like her. (Katy/Oliver = love) but I don't know if I want to do two people who were like all connecty like that. And that makes no sense, I know, because it barely makes sense to me. But she was in Hogwarts. And yeah I could do stuff about like the necklace. But... Eh. And now I'm rambling. Just pretty please give me lots of people to choose from for K. **


	11. K

**Ok. So it came down to Kreacher or Katy Bell. And I just couldn't really find enough on either of them. But I stretched it a bit with Katy. I don't have high hopes. Just bear with me. **

**It all belongs to JK. **

K

**K**aty Bell

She's known Oliver Wood since she was 4 and he was 7. It was no real surprise to anyone when they got married. Except maybe them.

She only tried out for Quidditch because of him anyway. She'd always had too much of it, with him going on and on about it. But apparently she was a "natural" and had to be on the team.

Her first boyfriend, Ian LeGrande, had wrote her a poem where he compared her eyes to sapphires. She dumped him the day after. Her eyes were hazel.

She always wanted freckles. Leanne, Her best friend in the whole wide world except possibly Oliver, had them. They were so cute.

She didn't have her first _real _kiss until 4th year. It was with George, which Katy didn't think actually counted, but whatever.

On her first day of Hogwarts, Peeves had given her a black eye with some chalk. Apparently he'd also ruined Oliver's Quidditch try-out. They'd never really liked Peeves.

If she wasn't a wizard, she'd probably be a ballerina. She always liked to dance. It was like Quidditch, but no broom. And no screaming Oliver. Hopefully.

The stupidest thing she'd ever done in her life was a tie. Between touching that damn necklace, even though it wasn't her fault, she'd been imperiused Blablabla. Then there was agreeing to test a few of the Weasley Wheezes Products.

When Harry had gotten captain instead of her, she hadn't been surprised or angry at all. He was a better player than her. She'd been kind of amazed to even make it in her 7th year. There was Ginny Weasley and that Demelza girl and then that Hillary one… It almost made her feel old.

Oliver had proposed during the big fight at Hogwarts. It was, honestly, a little odd and scary to have him throw her a ring in the middle of shooting curses at Fenrir Greyback. But of course she said yes. Together for better or for worse.

**Yeah... This one just kind of faded. Sigh. They can't all be Jordans or Fenrirs. Whatever. Review?**

**Next letter is LLLLLLL. Already did Lee.. Luna Lovegood. The second Lily Potter. Hm... Others?**


	12. L

**OkeyDokey. So I decided to do Luna instead of sticking with my background characters. Cos I love her that much. So read and be happy.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.**

**L**

**L**una **L**ovegood

Her first memory was of her mother. She was laughing and joking with Luna. She thinks she was around 5. They were talking about Hogwarts and she told Luna she could start her own house. Because she was 2 L's. The animal was going to be nargles. The colors chestnut and electric purple, because they were her mothers favorite.

Her first death was her mother. Her mother was the sweetest, most amazing person she'd ever met. Her father never wore electric purple again. Luna didn't think he ever got over it.

Her first day at school was fun. She can remember almost every detail. She sat with a redheaded girl on the train and talked to her about the Quibbler. The girl seemed to be listening intently, but she was also staring around the train wildly, like she was looking for someone. Twins, the mirror image of each other, came in. They called Luna Loony, but in a nice way, she hoped. They called the girl a stalker and laughed about it. She didn't like them to much.

The first thing that got stolen from her was her shoe. Not just any shoe. The one with the butterbeer corks in it that matched her mothers necklace. But she tried not to care. And she got it back (It was in the boys bathroom, near the Slytherin common room). She just didn't think she could wear it again.

Her first kiss was in 3rd year. With Blaise Zabini. He talked to her sometimes, in the hall. And even though he always seemed to be holding in laughter, it wasn't mean laughter. It was happy laughter. He kissed her in the middle of a deserted hallway, in the middle of talking about her fathers trip. He was an amazing kisser, she thought. But she had figured out it was a bet with Vincent Crabbe. But still. He was nice and she thought she might like him. Just a little bit.

Her first real and true friend wasn't until 4th year, in the D.A. She'd had the occasional people to talk to, of course. But it was never anything real. Then she met Neville and Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. Well. Ron was iffy. He always seemed to be holding in laughter. But the mean kind. Hermione was a little condescending, but still sweet. Ginny and Neville really seemed to think she was something special and nice and real. And Harry. Harry was odd. And Luna was odd. It was a good friendship.

Her first Patronus was in 4th year too. It was a silver hare, like the kind that used to live in her garden.

Her first time being at a party was in 5th year. Slughorns. With Harry. As friends. She liked Harry. As friends. Slughorn was kind of pompous, but nice in a way. The vampire was nice, but looked blank when she talked to him about Scrigmour. And it didn't escape her notice that Harry vanished to the end. It also didn't escape her notice that Blaise Zabini was attending.

Her first child was Lorcan. He was followed 4 minutes and 12 seconds later by Lysander, though.

Her first time seeing the Crumple-Horned Snorkack was in Sweden, a week after she met Rolf. A large, tan creature with several distinct horns darted out behind her. She didn't get a picture. But she knew what it was.

**Jeez... I actually made this one long. Go me. Anyway. I like this one. It was fun to write. I like Luna. Review please.**

**Next is... MMMMM. Mary MacDonald? Eh. Marley McKinnon? Actually. Those two are like the same person to me so whatever. McGonnagal might be fun... I dunno. Hit me with loads of suggestions for this one. **


	13. M

**Moaning Myrtle. Cos I was in one of my creative moods, and she doesn't have a lot about her. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR**

* * *

**M**

**M**oaning **M**yrtle

She was a muggleborn of course. And she'd been sorted into a Ravenclaw. And she _was _smart, no matter what the others said. But she'd always had problems with the riddles. Some of them just weren't logical. They were supposed to be, but they weren't. She thought it was just wizard stuff at first, but all the other muggleborns seemed to get it, so maybe it was just her.

That was, maybe, the first moment when she thought she didn't really belong in Hogwarts. That maybe she was a mistake and she'd be better of a muggle. Or as one of the Slytherins had said, dead.

She'd had really pretty eyes before she was dead. They were this really pretty shade of blue. Everyone said so. It was one of the reasons glasses made her so upset. They covered them up. And then, when she was a ghost, they'd turned into this soulless black color. It was very disappointing.

She wished that blasted snake had killed Olive. Olive Hornby. The perfect little blonde pureblood Ravenclaw prefect. God. Myrtle hated her. Like it was Myrtles fault she had glasses. And shouldn't 5th years have better things to do than torment 3rd years.

She hated Tom Riddle too. He was an ass. And a jerk. And a loser. And it wasn't like he was that handsome anyway.

And yes, she might have had a small, minuscule, insignificant crush on him. And yes, she'd cried herself to sleep after seeing him kiss Olive after the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game. And yes, she'd died the next morning.

It gave her a bit of satisfaction, though, seeing him (as a ghost) call Olive a slut and telling her he had no feelings for her whatsoever and that for a Ravenclaw, she had absolutely no brains.

She'd always liked boys with black hair. Tom Riddle, of course. She used to follow Sirius Black around the school. He was so beautiful. And Harry Potter. The miniature of Sirius's friend, but with those gorgeous eyes. Black hair was just so mysterious.

Speaking of Sirius Black. God. He was fun. He'd always laugh in that lazy way of his. Smirk a bit, maybe (if she was lucky) even wink. But then he'd go back to his string of girls, the ones who were too much like Olive for comfort. She always got a kind of sick feeling in her stomach after his visits.

She made an exception for that blonde boy. About the hair thing. The blonde boy was her friend. The one who came in crying, and really talked to her. Not in the annoyed way that everyone else did. He talked to her like a real friend, not someone who lived in a toilet and stalked people in her spare time.

* * *

**I really liked this one. Maybe cos I'm going throught a Sirius Black mood and I got to write him. Anyway. Im in a good mood and this one was good. So review please! **

**Annnnd... N. Nearly Headless Nick. Nicholas Flamel. Neville. Who knows? I'll figure something out. But the holidays are coming up... So updates will be slow (er) than usual. Sorry!**

**C**


	14. N

**Ok. I'm not really supposed to be on this right now cos i have to wake up at like 6 to go somewhere in the morning and i was trying to go to sleep at 11. and its 12. but thats only an hour so its fine.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK**

* * *

**N**

**N**arcissa Malfoy

Her mother had taught her that pride was everything. If you didn't have pride, you had nothing. Bella followed obediently. Andy scoffed and rolled her eyes, earning a glare from her mother. Narcissa raised her hand and asked what about the family. Weren't they important? Her mother had strictly told her that only the right kind of family was important. Narcissa stopped asking questions after that

She felt bad when her cousin went to Azkaban. She'd wanted to visit, maybe. The word in the Daily Prophet was that he was one of the lords followers. Lucius had rolled his eyes, and said he didn't know what was going on there, but Black was as far from a follower as Dumbledore. She still could have gone, but Draco had just learned how to say Mother. And Sirius had always been rather mean to her anyway.

She'd still tried to talk to him once. It had been after he'd been "kicked out." (The rumor was that he'd ran away to go live with blood traitors) Sirius was in the library, with out his obnoxious brat friends or some clingy girl. So she'd came up to him and asked him why he left. He told her it was none of her business. And there was silence. Then she told him he had really pretty black hair, and that she hoped she had a kid with hair like his. (no, she didn't know why the hell her brain chose to say that). He told her that his hair wasn't black and that she'd make a horrible mother.

They hadn't spoken since and she worried he was right more than she should.

When she was a teenager, she'd been in love with the lead singer of some muggle band. He had shaggy blonde hair, pale skin, and these amazing bright, deep, dark eyes. They were warm. She had pictures under her bed, that she'd just stare at.

She'd never told anyone. But she thinks she married Lucius because of him. That and the whole arranged-marriage part. Plus he looked just like him. Except the eyes. The singers were so full of life, while Lucius's were shallow, grey, and calculated.

When she and Andromeda were younger, they hated each other. Hell. All through their lives they'd hated each other. Bellatrix had always treated Narcissa like a delightful little flower. Well. Everyone did. Andy actually tried to challenge her. Make her be better. Narcissa didn't like it.

Narcissa got an invitation to the wedding of Andy and that Tonks boy. She was only a 6th year in school. Andy was 19. It was a scrap of parchment delivered by a shabby reddish owl. _I don't expect you to come. But it'd be nice to have family there. Don't tell Bella. _

She stole her roommates prize invisibility cloak and hid behind the altar. A muggle wedding. She'd been disgusted, but Andy was family. Well. According to mother, she wasn't. But family was everything to Narcissa. So she went. And she pretended not to notice Andy's disappointed look when she scanned the crowd.

They made up eventually. After that Tonks boy was dead, and so was her daughter, and that werewolf her daughter had married (she remembered him from school, he hadn't been that bad) were all dead. When all Andy had left was her little grandson and when Narcissa didn't really have a scrap of pride left, they made up.

* * *

**Ok... so. I hope you liked it. I'll be gone for a week and i really dont have anymore time to write on this thing.**

**so... O?**


	15. O

**Haha... Um... So? It's been like a month... BUT I HAVE EXCUSES! And if you don't care just read it but still! They're good ones. Ok. So its the holidays. And i'm ALWAYS busy around them. Like yesterday? Yeah. Yesterday I had to go to this little kid i babysits live nativity, go shopping for like 5 last minute christmas presents for my friends, and go to a party. And then today I deep cleaned my room and repainted it! It's not a very pretty purpleyblue. Plus I'm like getting a D in chemistry. So I spent LOTS of time on that. God. I don't even have math this semester. Im going to die. AND I had serious mental block on O. Like I was going to do Ollivander, but then I just could only think of one fact. And I wasn't gonna do Oliver cos I already did Katie and I didn't want it to be the same!!!! But then I just kind of gave up and wrote this.**

**Hope it turned out okay.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR**

**O**

**O**liver Wood

Everyone in his family, up to him obviously, had been beaters. His father and his uncle had been on one of the best teams Hogwarts ever had together. His grandfather had been on the Wasps for 2 seasons. And Oliver was an ok beater. He wasn't scared of them, like some people he knew were, and he could hit them fine with a bat. He just had problems with aiming the bat to make it hit someone on the other team. He'd knocked out Charlie Weasely's tooth doing that when he tried out.

His favorite teacher was definitely, of all time, Hooch. Even if she didn't really "teach" anything but flying. Oliver had decided, in 1st year, that that could be his back up career. Not that he really needed one. He was going to play Quidditch.

McGonagall was probably his second favorite. And he knew he was one of her favorite students, no matter how much she denied it. He'd gotten them the cup after all.

He hadn't cried much during the war. Maybe a few tears when his dad died, maybe some more when he found about a his friends. Then at one of the many funerals he attended he'd tried to make light conversation about brooms and Quidditch and such. Harry told him the firebolt had fell off a flying motorcycle in September. He'd started sobbing. Manly sobbing of course.

Katie sent him to a therapist after that. The lady, who reeked of some kind of flower and had one of those freaky beaded chains on her glasses, 2 things Oliver absolutely hated, had said it was him bottling up emotions and that Quidditch was a "trigger." He'd lasted 2 sessions with her.

He'd actually debated on not taking his N.E.W.T.'s. Lot's of people (ok, a few) got by with out taking them. And the studying was taking time away from Quidditch. He brought up the subject to Katie and McGonagall once, and they'd both stared for 5 seconds and then started yelling their asses off. It was fairly creepy how alike they were with things like that.

He'd been carrying around a ring for a year before he proposed. He just couldn't stand it, that Katy might die that second, and not know exactly how he felt. Besides, he was never the down-on-your-knee-with-chocolate type.

During 5th year, he'd had a brief fling with coffee. According to Katy, his roommate, Jeb, and half the people at the school, it was the reason they survived exams. He didn't see how it was supposed to help. He spend 3 hours fidgeting around on a couch, because the god damn caffeine made it to hard to focus.

When he'd gotten his letter to Puddlemore, the first thing he did was scream. Then tell everyone. Then owl Katie.

Katie had tried to do a Gryffindor team reunion type thing. Harry came with their son James, because Ginny was out with Hermione and pregnant and apparently she sure as hell wasn't taking care of that demon child while Harry went and got drunk. Alicia showed up on time, but she didn't look good. Katie reminded him her fiancée died in the battle, protecting students. Angelina and George came too. They looked close to tears. That was when it really hit the group. Fred wasn't here. Fred was never going to be here. Their team was broken.

**Okay. So work on that forgiveness thing. I mean it was less then a month? Right? I dunno. I don't do "time" that well. God. This year is going by REALLY fast. Anyway. Review?**

**And next letter is... P! I could do the Patil twins. Or Pomfrey. Or the librarian. Percy? Hm. I kinda like the Percy one. Anyway. I'll try and get updates faster. MAYBE another one before break is over?**


	16. P

**P**

**P**ercy Weasely

He'd first met Audrey, his wife, at a coffee shop near the ministry. They'd sat next to each other for 3 weeks, working on Ministry work, before either actually _said _ course, when they did, it was "you're paper is on my paper, move it!" He later learned she had obsessive compulsive disorder. It was love.

He'd always liked the stories of the Greek gods. How Demeter being with or with our Persephone caused winter and summer. How storms are when Zeus got mad. How Prometheus brought fire to man. When he got to Hogwarts, he learned how the world really worked and discarded his obsession. But he still named his owl Hermes.

His dream as a little child was to become minister. He didn't though. After the war, the ministry was in shambles. And even though he "resigned" during the battle, after 2 straight months of begging for him to return to lead the Department of International Magical Cooperation, he just couldn't refuse.

Penelope had been his first true love. She'd always adored his brothers, calling them funny and good-natured. She thought Ginny was a little sweetheart, and that his parents were loving and kind. They broke up when he stopped talking to his parents. He made himself feel better be thinking of it as severing the past, and only focusing on the future.

His first daughter, Molly, was born 2 days after George's son, Fred. Honestly, he'd been a bit disgusted that they named their son after his dead brother. But he'd kept his mouth shut, because rows with his family did not end well.

He had blue eyes, like his father. He had red hair and freckles, like all the Weaselys before him. He was tall, like his brothers. But he had a birthmark shaped like a pear on his knee. And that special.

He and Audrey had named given Molly her name after his mother. She wasn't dead. He did it because it was a nice name and he felt sorry for leaving the family. Lucy was Lucy because Audrey had loved that name since a child. He'd never really felt like he got to choose the their names. Molly's was to make amends. Lucy's was to please his wife. If they hadn't agreed before having children that 2 was the perfect number, he would have pushed for more, a son, that he could name Ferdinand. But he stuck by his word.

"Ministry loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." That was what Fred had called him before he died. Percy had joked about having that put on his tombstone. Sometimes, when he was in his angst moods, he figured he wasn't even joking.

When he was younger, he'd always wished that he was part of a different family. Other families didn't constantly make fun of people for becoming prefects. They were impressed. Other families didn't have 7 children. They had 2 or 3. Then he'd gotten older. And realized that he could leave the family. The new government didn't care that he was a Weasely, because he was a good Weasely. He did his work and was happy. Of course, when they started to kill his family, things got a little tense.

When he was younger, Bill had tried to read him this book called Percy the Perky Porcupine. It was utter nonsense. Porcupines couldn't talk, much less have tea parties with skunks and rabbits. Percy had always been a rather serious child.

**Whoosh. Long one. :D. Okay. Percy is kind of deppressing. Anyway. It is SO doubtful I'll be able to update in the next little while fooor two reasons. One. Exams. Two. The letter. Q??? The only one I can think of is Quirrel. And I have NO freaking inspiration for him! So... pretty please come up with another one?**

**Review!**


	17. Q

**Q**

**Q**uirinus **Q**uirrell

When he was a child, and even when he was teenager, he would have crazy, insane, terrifying nightmares about fangs and wolves and glowing red eyes. And when he was talking to anyone, he would always imagine them with red eyes, or sharp teeth, or blood dripping from their mouth. Then he would start to stutter.

There had been a boy a few years ahead of him, named Remus Lupin. He had heard from Snape that he was a monster. Quirrell had never been able to look Remus, who was a perfectly nice boy, in the eyes after that.

He was actually in Hufflepuff. His family, grouped of almost every house but Slytherin, was perfectly supportive. But he still felt like he wasn't quite good enough.

He'd always hated having the initials Q.Q. So for his entire career as a student (11 to 17) he went by his middle name, Hewitt. Quirinus was a stupid name, even if it was his grandfathers, and Quirrell rhymed with Squirrel.

His childhood had been rather lonely. There was his father and his mother and him. He then had a large gaggle of cousins and great uncles twice removed, who would come to visit once a year or so, dump some useless present like a hat or a doll, even though he knew they'd been told multiple times that he was a guy, and then leave.

His father collected ties with things on them that started with Q. Quails, Quaffles, Question marks. His mother, while loving, could be called eccentric at best. He was distantly related to the Lovegoods, if that said anything. He'd never particularly been fond of his family, and it wasn't any surprise when he never came back after Hogwarts.

He did regret not coming back, when he got a letter from his aunt-Gilly's-estranged-husband's-mistress saying that there had been a fire during a family reunion and that mostly all of them were dead. Rumored Death Eater activity, apparently. He went on a trip to Romania shortly after that.

Writing was probably his favorite hobby. He liked making up stories. It gave him an escape from the whole lonely, too skinny little boy he was. When he wrote, he wasn't scared of anything. His charms teacher had told him that he should write for the Prophet.

That was why he'd been in Romania actually. He was going to write a piece on living with vampires, which he'd always been terrified of, and then he was going to sell it to the Prophet, then make it into a book, then retire rich and famous.

He met someone, or something, much worse in those woods than any vampire, werewolf, or dragon that he'd ever dreamed of.

**Wow. Okay. I KNOW it's been a really long time. I told you. No inspiration for Q. But then today (which is when I wrote like everything but one of these, not all spread out like I usually do it) it smelled like snow and I had starbucks and it was just like KAPOW. Inspiration. Yeah. I'm good like that. :) Sorry about the wait though. And then I tried to upload it and it was all like error. So I tried again. Error. So i copied/pasted it into a notepad, thinking it was Word. Error. So now I just copied pasted it into one of those documents I already had uploaded. It's a good thing I'm dedicated today. Cos otherwise I would have been like whatever and forgot about it. **

**Anyway. I actually liked this chapter. I thought Q was just gonna be one of those that I just like wrote, but I actually got into this one. 3. Next letter...R! I'm sure there are tons, but I don't really feel like thinking about all of them right now, so just suggest one or whatever. Kthanksbye!**


	18. R

**R**

Tom **R**iddle S**r**.

He was born on a sunny day, after a 14 hour labor, in October of 1905. The day after one of those Wright brothers planes, in the far of country of America, stayed in the air for exactly 39 minutes.

His father wanted to name him Wilbur or Orville after them, because his father had always been obsessed with the new-fangled way that America ran, and had even been there on business 3 or 4 times. Instead his mother prevailed and he was named Tom after her grandfather.

His father promised to take him to American when he is younger. And for a short time he is quite obsessed with the country, almost as much as his father. Then he is sent to Holloway's School For Boys, on his mothers insistence of course, and is taught that the only proper way to live is the English way and that the Americans were simply colonists gone wrong. He reckons his father and him were never as close as they were once after that school.

When he get's back from Holloway's, he meets a lovely blonde girl named Cecilia, and she is perfect. For him and the family. They go on carriage rides and walks in the park and he talks to her about business and she prattles on about babies and white dresses and he thinks its love.

Then one day, possible the worst day of his life, his father has expressed his disappointment, his mother is being simply a shrew today, and Cecilia is in bed, ill, he takes a long walk across all his lands and comes across a sort-of-pretty woman selling drinks and trinkets on the side of the road. And he takes on and his life is never the same again.

His memory is fuzzy for all the time after that. He recalls a beautiful woman with long black hair and sparkling eyes, a small cottage seemingly in the middle of nowhere, and a drink tasting of strawberries, but that's it.

And then sometime, he wakes up. And the woman before him isn't Cecilia, who he was pretty sure he's in love with and she's not that beautiful anyway. And he realizes with a shock that her belly is round and theres a sparkling ring around her finger. He runs after that and never sees her again.

When he gets back to the village, he discovers its been a year and a half and things have changed too much for his comfort. He tells the villagers that he was taken in by a witch, seduced and they believe him because he's Tom Riddle. But Cecilia is married and even has a little blonde boy that she carries around everywhere. And his drinking buddies avoid him, because one is dead, one is disgraced, and the other is married.

So Tom becomes a bit of a hermit, but a handsome one at least, and stays in the manor drinking with Frank, the groundskeeper, and thinking about what his life could have been and occasionally, if he drinks enough wine, the child that he might have had.

Tom laughs when a dark haired youth comes into the drawing room and points a stick at him and his parents. It fades when the boy says something about being his son. Then theres a flash of green light and he's gone.

**HECK YES! I am updating in a semi-timely manner this time. It's not that good, but it is a product of my boredom so whatever. Anyway. I like maybe half of them, and the rest are garbage. But still. ENJOY.**

**Oh. And also. Nothing against America. I am one. I don't think British people are snobby either. But the thing I read said Tom Riddle was arrogant. And so he's being arrogant about America. Deal. :D**

**Hm. Next letter is S!!!! WHOOO! And before you even ask. I AM NOT DOING SNAPE. **


	19. S

**S**

Pomona **S**prout

When she was younger she had 4 sisters and 2 brothers. And, she learned, the bigger fuss you made, the more people teased you and messed with you. If you didn't care, they stopped. And so she got very good at being mellow. Her best friend since age two, Aurora Sinistra, had always told her she'd make a great hippie.

Her biggest pet peeve is when people don't return quills. Really. They ask to "borrow" them. Bull. If they want to have them, they should say have.

Another thing that annoys is her is those stupid grammar people. The one's who correct her when she writes their instead of they're or something stupid like that. Ravenclaws, mostly, with a couple little cheeky Slytherins in there. Hufflepuffs get that it doesn't matter in the slightest.

Mandrakes, she had decided, were the most annoying plants ever. Sure they were useful and all, but all the screaming, combined with the annoying little buggers she was supposed to teach just gave her a headache.

She really didn't know why she chose teaching as a career. Maybe it was because she got lodging, food, and got to be with plants all the time for decent pay. Maybe it was because Aurora always wanted to be a teacher. But Pomona really and truly hated children. And teenagers. And babies. Especially babies.

She supposed she didn't mind most of the Hufflepuffs, though that Zacharias Smith boy irked her to no end, Cedric Diggory had been a beautifully nice boy before he did the whole dying thing. Neville Longbottom was, of course, her little prodigy. Honestly, other than his bumbling first few months she could find no fault with him. He even hated Mandrakes!

She had no talent with cooking. Which was just kind of sad, because she was head of Hufflepuffs. The founder of Hufflepuff had been one of the greatest cooks of all time, at least according to that blasted Hogwarts, A History book, and she could barely boil water. It was just sad.

She was pretty masterful at ordering Chinese food though. Even though she only really ate it in the summer, because it was kind of hard to turn down the house elves cooking, even for the magic that is orange chicken.

Pomona wasn't in the Order of The Phoenix. She was definitely against you-know-who, he did kill half her family, and she was willing to lend them her plant expertise, but the Order killed about the rest her family, except for one brother who managed to escape to Scotland.

When she retired, she went to live with him. And they had a garden, just like their mother used to. They had a greenhouse too, but the garden was full of memories, so it was her favorite. And she let Neville, her prodigy, have her teaching position and she goes to visit him sometimes. And she's the godmother of Aurora's daughter, and there are no Mandrakes in sight, so life is good.

**Ok. Yeah. I know. It's been a while. But I actually have the most splendiferous excuse ever.  
****I dropped my laptop down some stairs. And then I ordered a new one. so now I'm broke and it's taking the laptop people forever to send me a new one and when I complain all my mom will say is well if you got a plain black one it'd be here but nooo i wanted green. Well i like green. My old laptop was green.****So I actually wrote this on the I-touch I stole from my brother, then realized I couldn't publish from an Itouch, so I beggedbeggedbegged my brother to let me use his computer so then I retyped it and posted it. **

**Anyway. I liked this one. Little boring, but nice and happy and fluffy. Only 6 more chapters to go. Sadness. **

**Next is T! **


	20. T

**T**

**T**eddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin had always wanted to live a nice, quiet life. His parents had been killed; his godfather was almost constantly stalked by paparazzi. He didn't think that it was that unusual of a request. Unfortunately, the most important person in his life according to her thought it was.

Victoire Weasely had been born on May 2nd about 2 years after Teddy. Everyone had fawned over her, because she was the first real Weasely grandchild and all. Teddy might have been a bit jealous, had the little white blonde baby not obviously adored him the most out of everyone. In fact, all he can remember when he thinks back to his younger years is being followed by a little blur of pink and white.

Victoire had grown up to be his best friend in the whole wide world. Again. According to her. Teddy simply let her go on living in her fantasy world of sugar and rainbow ponies. Teddy cared about Victoire of course, even if it took him about 8 years to even say that he "would be sad if she died," he just wasn't as vocal about it. Or as huggy. Teddy was not a huggy person.

Aunt Ginny and Aunt Fleur and almost every female on the planet of the Weasely family called him Teddy Bear. He had never been amused.

He didn't believe in astrology. Vic did. Teddy didn't buy it. They were both Taurus's, apparently. Which meant they were compatible. But then again, it also meant Vic was compatible with her younger sister. Taurus's were also supposed to be neurotic, sensual, and stubborn. Which may be Vic perfectly, but he was only occasionally stubborn. And that was it.

Teddy had not wanted to be an Auror. Just because his mother and his godfather were, did not mean he wanted to be one. No. He wanted to write. He was pretty damn good at it too.

He'd never gone to a funeral. He'd had the opportunity, yeah. When he was still a baby, his grandmother didn't think he was ready for funerals. So she left him with that nice blonde woman who gave him a new book. And then when he was 10 and Arthur Weasely died, he stayed home because funerals were depressing and he wanted no part in them. He remembers Vic cried at him for that. He skipped his grandmother's funeral too. He just couldn't do funerals.

He wasn't that surprised when Bill and Fleur got a divorce. 50 percent of marriages end in them and it wasn't likely that the whole of the Weasely clan was going to stay together forever. He didn't tell Vic that though. Just hugged her.

He didn't think he really had any of his dads in him. His dad was smart and sensible and kind. He jumped head first into things and was too cynical for his own good. He didn't have anything looks wise either, because of the whole animagus deal.

One of his most prized possessions is a picture. It's not even that. It's a picture of a picture. But the picture of a picture is of 4 students laughing and it's really the only thing he's got that reminds him of his dad. So it's his prized possession.

**No time to write a long one of these. It was okay. Teddy's just too awesome. **

**Next is U!!! God. Only like 6 chapters left. **


	21. U

**U**

Dolores **U**mbridge

Dolores father had been an important man. Or. So she had been told. She'd been raised in Spain actually, with her mother and aunt. They lived in Spain and were happy and she was actually tan, and all the girls in her class loved to play with her pretty blonde hair.

Of course, she'd known she was different. When she was 8, her mother told her the truth. That they were wizards. Her mom, at least. She was a muggleborn. This made Dolores or Lolly as she was called then, a half-blood of some sort.

When she was 9 and a half, her mother died and her aunt sent her to England to live with her father. It wasn't sunny there, not at all. Her hair faded from its sunshine blonde to a dull mousey color and her father, because he is a busy and important man and all, sent her into the care of a strict maid and a somber tutor.

Then she turned 11 and was sent to Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw. Her father was disappointed. He'd been a Slytherin.

She spent her first year at school a mixture of trying to hide her accent, trying to become the best, and writing letters to her father. She never sends them. She sends one or two to her aunt, who never replies and a few to the maid. The tutor was fired because he'd taken a vacation day he wasn't supposed to.

Sometime between her third and fourth year, a neighborhood boy moves in down the street. His name was Josiah and he's had dark chocolate hair and eyes that match. Then, a week before school started and she was thinking of asking her father to let her do to Durmstrang with him, he was gone. She got one of the new maids to tell her that he'd been bitten by a werewolf. Then she spent the next week crying.

After that, she couldn't really stand looking at the chocolate brown of almost everything in her room in the Ravenclaw tower. She paints over it with pink nail polish and decides that she likes the color.

She remembers seeing a small goblin revolt once, during a summer internship at the ministry that her father got her. It hadn't looked small, but not the point. She'd admired the way the group of ministry moved so smoothly, getting rid of it before it even began. She was already going to work there, as her father had decided for her, but it was then she realized it might be fun.

The summer before her 6th year, she'd had a garden. She'd liked the way you had to work for it, weeding out the bad plants and helping it grow and the way the flowers were different shades of pink. Her father found out about her "toiling in the dirt like a muggle" and made her write lines. The maid destroyed the garden.

Dolores graduated Hogwarts top of her class, even if she had some problems with counter jinxes. Her accent had long been replaced with a proper British one, and her hair was still a mousey brown, but you couldn't tell because she wore it up all the time. She went to work at the ministry and helped write a bill that banned werewolves from doing most things.

**Well TADA! **

**Ok. So information. This story is in one of those community things. I don't actually know when it was added, but whatever. I figured it out when I was looking at some reviews and got pretty excited. Pschycological somethingorother I think? Eh. Anyway. Just wanted you people to know. **

**Next is V. Victoire Weasely could be done. It might mesh a bit with Teddy, but it could be done. Viktor Krum. Eh. I'll figure it out. **

**ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Tear. **


	22. V

**V**

**V**iktor Krum

When he was 11, his father killed himself. His father had been a great man. A bit disturbed, he had had been tortured by Grindelwald when he was younger. But he was loving enough and taught Viktor how to play Quidditch and smiled a lot.

When he was 12, his mother remarried. He didn't like his new stepfather that much, but the books his mother got him insisted that it might be normal to have animosity to someone who it might look like is replacing your father. His older brother, Gregory, told him that the books were rubbish.

When he was 13, he was playing a game of Quidditch with his younger sister Marina. Viktor was letting her win, like he normally did, when she threw the ball practically into the lake. He quickly flew and grabbed it. His stepfather was watching. He's fairy certain that is where he ruined his life.

When he was 14, his stepfather began teaching him Quidditch. He tried to explain he already knew how to, but his stepfather wouldn't listen and told him that he needed rules and schedules and that most of the top Quidditch players started training when they were much younger than 14 and that they had so much to catch up on.

When he was 15, Viktor had gotten used to going to bed at 8 and waking up at 5. His stepfather taught at Durmstrang, after all. He was everywhere. He'd gotten used to training and classes and having no life. He'd gotten used to the occasional boy mocking the way he walked. He'd gotten used to having no life.

When he was 16, he had his first girlfriend. Her name was Laurel, but she wanted to be called Lala. She had blonde curly hair that was all over the place and bright eyes that looked teal and freckles and she smelled like strawberries. She didn't play Quidditch.

When he was 17, he cried a lot, even if he never admitted it. That was when Marina and his mother died and Greg ran off to America and his stepfather made him break up with Laurel because he felt she was distracting him from Quidditch. That was also the year he officially got signed to the team.

When he was 18, he went to Hogwarts entered the Triwizard Tournament. It was the first time in forever that he'd been away from his stepfather, and it made his life. He met Hermione Granger there. She had curly hair that was all over the place and small bright eyes. She smelled like apples. It was close enough and he fell into something like love. He liked England.

When he was 19, he told his stepfather that they were done. He didn't quit Quidditch though, because he did like it, especially when he could actually do things with the team and smile at fans and not have to train every waking second.

When he was 20, his stepfather died and he had him buried far away from Marina and his mother. He found Laurel and they went on a date. It was the best year of his life.

************

**Woah. Ok. Yeah. It's been a while. Sorry bout that. Spring Break and laziness and no inspiration are my excuses. Meh. I did get like half of the Blaise Zabini chapter written. He is muchomuchomucho more inspiring then Krum. Bla. ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS. **

**Anyway. I guess I like this. Meh. Thoughts?**

**Next is........... W. Like. Any of the Weaselys I havn't done already. So thats iffy, cos I've done most of the ones I like... Winky, maybe? Since I didn't do Dobby. Hm. **


	23. W

**W**alburga Black

Walburga had actually been pretty once. She was a Slytherin and had glossy black hair and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds (at least according to her many boyfriends). She had high cheekbones and was naturally skinny, and everyone either loved her or admired or at least admitted that she was god damn beautiful.

She aged horribly. Her hair turned less glossy and more straw-like, so she tried to keep it up most of the time. But with her wrinkles, and skinny face, it only made her look more severe and stern. By the time she was 30, she had burned most of pictures of her when she was younger.

After Hogwarts, she'd planned to go on with her life of parties and fashion and random boys. Instead, at 17 and a half, she married her second cousin Orion.

She'd been in love before him. She'd been in that heart-stopping, world-moving, amazing, one-of-a-kind love before Orion. He was perfect and pureblood and he made her want to be happy. But she was a good child and she did as her parents told her too, and forgot all about him, other than the way his black eyes sparkled in a way that didn't seem possible and the way he made her feel.

She'd hated her mother-in-law. Melania was a pretty witch too. Chestnut brown hair and wide brown eyes that reminded people of Bambi. She aged gracefully though, turning into the perfect, elegant grandmother, the kind who children respected, but still loved because she got them the best presents.

Tom Riddle had been a year above her in school. He'd been handsome, and they'd been stuck in a broom closet a few times, if you got her meaning, but there was always something so dark about him, so different from her flighty, happy demeanor, that it never went anywhere.

She'd really and truly loved her children. At first. She'd though, that just because she lost her prince, she could still have a kind of fairy tale. So she had two sons, even though she really wanted a daughter, and they were both sososo beautiful. And they made her happy and she tried to give them the best life possible.

Orion rubbed off on her, eventually. Always insisting that tough love was the way to go. And Sirius made her so angry sometimes. Always associating with the wrong type of people, the type of people who could hurt him and would hurt him, in an instant. So she started screaming at him. But then she'd go to Regulus's room and read him a story and try to convince herself she was a good mother.

She never thought about Kreacher that much. He was just a servant, who was happy to serve her. But he did make her smile sometimes, because he would always call her pretty, even if it wasn't true.

She didn't cry that much. When she was younger, it was because her mother told her not too. When she was a teenager, she was convinced she didn't have anything to cry about. And then she grew older, and it was just improper to cry. But she cried when she had to get married and she cried when Sirius ran away and she cried when Regulus died.

* * *

**So. It occurs to me that I've been insanely suckish about updating this. Sorrytimesamillion. I'm just kind of bored with this story? Or something. :(. BUT MOVING ON. All the chapters will definitly be up by June 10th. Even though exams are coming up. If I don't get it up before summer, we're all insanely screwed. But thats like 3 chapters in a little over a month, so I think we're good. **

**Mkay then. I kinda doubt there are that many options for X. I mean. Theres Lovegood. But that's all I can think of right now. **

**Thoughts?**


	24. X

**X**

**X**enophilius Lovegood

Xenophilius had been his grandfather's name. And his grandfather, who had been a rather stern, old fashioned man, had threatened to cut off his youngest daughter (Xeno's mother) if she didn't name her son after him.

His father had walked out on Xeno, age 5, and his mother, age 38. He'd said that they're "crackpot conspiracy theories were getting to be too much." He'd given Xeno 2 things; one was the nickname Xeno, and the other a love of writing. He's sad to say he used both frequently.

Xeno's wide had been 8 years younger than him. He'd met Rosaline at a coffee shop and fallen in love after seeing her book: "The Phases of the Moon and What They Can Do to Your Brain."

Rosaline had been a prettypretty girl. Blonde, with big navy-grey eyes and the most adorable way of biting her lip when she concentrated. She was big on experiments. He could remember her down in the basement, her make shift lab, focusing so hard on something she would forget to eat. Rosaline was his true love.

He'd seen a crumble horned snorcack on his honeymoon with her. He just knew he had. She'd believed him of course, because she was Rosaline. Sadly, no one else had.

Luna had been born on a full moon, the time when Blibbering Humdingers came out. He'd originally wanted to name her Blib, but Rosaline had won out (how could he argue with Rosaline?) and her name was Luna.

Xeno had been out gathering mistletoe in hopes of setting a trap for nargles when Luna was 9. He came home to discover the basement covered in blood, and Luna, his darling sweet little girl, covered in pieces of his Rosaline, her big navy-grey eyes wide. He reckons he was never quite the same after that.

Xeno had figured that maybe if he got Ravenclaw's diadem – Rosaline always said the diadem was the key to everything – her could get Rosalie back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that was wrong. But it made him feel better to try.

He almost didn't send Luna to Hogwarts. He remembered them being as being rather close-minded people. And Rosalie had gone to a wonderful little alternative school down in the States. But Luna wanted to go to Hogwarts with Dumbledore and "the biggest wrackspurt colony she could think of." And since he could never refuse his daughter – Rosaline's daughter – she went to Hogwarts.

He'd always liked Harry Potter. After Luna met him, she was always bubbling over with stories about school and her new friends and she drew those wonderful pictures on her wall. So yes, he felt a little bit guilty about trying to turn him in, but it was his _Luna_.

* * *

**so. i think i'm getting betterish on the updates. but i doubt it. X was freaking hard. i tried to make him go a little bit crazy after his wife died? but i dunno how that worked out. thoughts?**

**2 more chapters to go!**

**and for yyyyyy... i have no clue. z is blaise zabini. no one has any say in that. he's amazing.**


	25. Y

**Y**

**Y**axley

Yaxley can pinpoint the exact moment his life fell apart. He was 6 years old and he was sitting at the table, looking at the pictures in the Daily Prophet, and his mother left, saying she was going to get a newspaper. He tried to point out that they had one already, and that the owl had delivered it, but she was gone. She never came back.

Until that moment, Yaxley had been a rather odd, but happy child. He'd loved his mother, tolerated his father, and thought the moral of Snow White was not to eat apples, so he never did.

He understood why his mother left, in some kind of sick way. Their family was drowning. His father, who had always been a bit messed up, always a bit too into the pureblood purity, always just a bit off, went overboard when his mother left. He was (almost) relieved to go to Hogwarts.

He remembers when got his Hogwarts letter, too. He'd been excited. He was going to get to leave. He was nervous too. About leaving his father alone. When he told him, about the letter, and asked when they could go get supplies, his father had told him to get out, and that he was a dirty rotten liar and probably a squib anyway, so they must have just made some mistake, and to just go away. Yaxley went into his room and cried.

The next day he stole some money from his father, took the floo to Diagon Alley, bought his supplies, and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until it was time for school. He sincerely doubted his father even noticed his absence.

Tom Riddle was a 6th year when Yaxley was a 1st. Dolohov was a 5th year. He was Yaxley's mentor of sorts. The way Yaxley saw it, he didn't have a choice on whether or not to join the death eaters. Dolohov had told him to and Tom Riddle was head boy and his father had nothing to say against it (not that his father ever talked to him anymore, just threw things at walls and cursed and destroyed pictures.)

He liked to pretend he and Tom had bonded. They were the only Slytherins to stay behind on the holidays, the rest having their prestigious families to go back too, and they would sit in the common room, Tom in his green arm chair, and Yaxley in the black chaise usually reserved for Fiona Greengrass and Druella Rosier. They didn't talk, but it was nice. Or at least that's what Yaxley told himself.

The Dementors scared him. More than anything in the whole wide world. More than his mother dying, more than Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, or whatever he wanted to be called, and more than his father. Because they were everything that was wrong with his life, combined and in one place.

Yaxley had a friend once. Her name was Claire. And she was the sister of a muggle born, and they talked at the platform every time they could, though he was always sure no one saw them. She was blonde and she had blue eyes and after Hogwarts he sincerely hoped he never saw her again, because if he did he would have to kill her.

Claire once told him that "wicked people never had time for reading; it's one of the reasons for their wickedness." It made him feel a little better, because Yaxley liked reading. And that must mean he's not truly wicked.

* * *

**partially inspired by Lemony Snicket (the snow white thing and the quote at the end) . And kind of this book I'm reading called the Visibles thats really the most depressing/amazing/magical ever. i'm actually kind of in love with this one. i don't actually know if it makes sense, but lots of things dont. **

**next is z. and we all know thats gonna be blaise zabini. but. you do get a choice (cos i have 2 half-finished ones that go in completely different directions). i can either do one where I go like year-by-year (which is where i'm leaning) or i can do blaise zabini's favorite things list. so just tell me in a review!**

**also. congratulations to me for a semi-on-time update. and to all you. for being amazing and all that!**


	26. Z

**Z  
**Blaise **Z**abini

Blaise never met his first father. His real father. He's seen pictures, so he knows that Rapheal Zabini was a handsome, Spanish man who liked to write. Blaise got his looks, but his writing left a lot to be desired. Rapheal left when he found out Blaise's mum was pregnant and Blaise can't particularly say he can remember.

Ages 0 through 8, there was Hugh. Blaise genuinely liked Hugh. He liked Hugh like he liked blondes, Draco Malfoy, and the taste of fire whiskey (even if he wasn't allowed to drink it yet.) That true sort of caring that doesn't come around that often. So he called him dad, and he let him teach him Quidditch, and he damn cried buckets at the funeral. Hugh had been thrown from his broom and broken his neck. He'd left his mother everything.

He had high hopes for father number 3. Possibly because Blaise ignored fairy tales and Hugh had been so nice, and, according to Draco (his so-called "best friend"), Blaise was living in "some happy unrealistic world where people don't eat bunnies." Father number 3, named Clause, was silent and sulky and did not like Quidditch at all. Blaise was (almost) relieved when he fell into the pond in their back yard.

Blaise was back for Christmas Break of his first year when he met his 4th father. They didn't get a chance to talk much, but Blaise got the feeling that the man, whose name he could never remember, seemed really excited for Christmas and having a family and even though Blaise was 11 (and obviously too old for silly things like Santa Claus) it was a nice time, and he thought they could get along. He got a letter a month later. He'd been crushed by a rampaging hippogriff.

Blaise's mother stayed single for a while after that. There was the rumored affair with that married ministry official, but Blaise withstood the taunting (and occasional fist), and Draco put an end to the whispering eventually. Draco was a good friend.

Blaise was home for the summer between 3rd and 4th year when he realized what was going on. He heard a scream from the kitchen and ran in to find his new "father" (number 5) with a knife in his back. His mother was standing next to him, splatters of blood on her clothes. "Isn't that a shame?" She had said. "He was cooking dinner, and the knife slipped. Isn't that right, Blaise?"

He'd come back to school for fourth year, gotten piss drunk with Draco and Goyle and Crabbe, and made a bet to kiss Luna Lovegood. He talked to her first, and she was nice and she talked about things and she mentioned how she'd always been a fan of his father's work, and he grinned and decided he liked her. He kissed her too. He received a three sentence owl from his mother (got married in Tahiti, his name is Gregory, love you) (number 6) and she was talking about her father and she tasted like warmth and sprinkles and he decided it was love.

Luna Lovegood started hating him when she found out the kiss had been a bet (damn it Goyle), but it wasn't like they're thing could have gone anywhere, anyway and he moved on, and he had damn bigger things to worry about than pretty blonde girls anyway. Gregory was accidentaly smotherd in his sleep (he was starting to wonder if people were stupid, who got accidently smothered by a pillow?)and his new father, the 7th, was pure evil. His name was Julian Crabbe (distantly related to the idiot Blaise called a friend) and he was clumsy and oafish and Blaise caught him eyeing other women too many times to count and he honestly couldn't wait until he "accidentally" died.

Julian was a death eater, it turned out, and Blaise feigned surprise when he found out. He was killed at the ministry, and his mother got all the money, and then swore never to marry again. Blaise suspected, that instead of the grief she moaned about, it was simply because they had filled up their Gringotts vault, but he said nothing because it was nice not to have a father.

Blaise married a respectable witch and he only married one, thank you very much. She was pretty, and blonde (but not as blonde as Luna, not that it mattered, because she was a Lovegood) and pureblood and they had kids. And no one died.

* * *

**AAAH. SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE THING. I wanted to get it really perfect and I rewrote it like 6 times and AAAH i'm a horrible person and i don't have anymore excuses and its summer, but isn't it nice and long? and i lovelovelove this one, almost as much as g and AAAAH this story is over and it's REALLYREALLYREALLY SAD. **

**mkay. so you guys are amazing people for giving me name suggestions (especially the people who gave me like whole lists)(even when there were only like 2 choices) and being nice to me and being happy and putting up with my crappy updates and AAAH LOVE. **

**SO THOUGHTS ON THE VERY LAST CHAPTER EVER?**

**LOVE. **


End file.
